Kids
by sleepless-royalty
Summary: A little tuft of black hair peeked out from behind Sally's legs. "Hi."/The demigods have known each other a lot longer than they think. Canonverse.
1. When Sally and Percy met Annie

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

"Oh, shut up!" the little blonde girl with stormy gray eyes screeched at the swing. Her voice echoed throughout the whole entire park, but no one heard it. Only a mother and her son.

"Sweetie, why are you screaming at a swing?" A woman with curly brown hair in a ponytail with light-filled, blue eyes asked gently.

"It's too noisy," the little blonde pouted. "It should be silent."

The woman smiled softly at the little girl. "Maybe it would seem silent if you were playing with someone."

"But no one likes me," the blonde complained. "I'm not likable. Everyone calls me scary and scream and run in the other direction when they see me."

"I'm sure they don't know they're making you upset," the woman replied in sweet and gentle voice. "Where are your parents?"

"My mom left," the blonde replied curtly. The woman flinched. She had never heard a child sound so much like an adult before. "And my dad married this-this _woman_. He barely acknowledges I exist."

"Sweetie, how old are you?" the woman asked worriedly.

"I'm 5," she responded.

"What's your name?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." The blonde paused before saying, "Then again, you're nicer to me than my own family. I'm Annabeth."

"Well, Annabeth, I'm Sally," the woman smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Sally," Annabeth said. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go back to swinging."

"Wait, Annabeth," Sally said. "Why don't you play with my son, Percy?"

A little tuft of shaggy black hair stuck out from behind Sally's legs. It was a little boy. He looked at Annabeth shyly with his swirling green eyes. "Hi."

Annabeth pursed her lips, looking so much like a tiny adult it made Sally's eyes swell with unshed tears. This little girl was 5 years old and she looked more mature than a young adult.

"You're pretty," Percy said offhandedly.

Annabeth's cheeks flushed red and a smiled tugged at the corners of her lips. "You're small." Annabeth replied, regaining her shielded demeanor.

Percy's smile never faltered. "I know." He said, still beaming. "That's why I need a friend that I know will be by my side no matter what." Sally was still astounded by her son's maturity, although he still acted like the 5 year old he was whenever he could.

"You look like Poseidon," Annabeth stated.

Sally's heart just about dropped in her chest. Was this girl like Percy? Blonde hair and gray eyes, her mother left... Of course! That could only mean one thing: Annabeth was a daughter of Athena.

"From my mythology books," Annabeth continued. She wrinkled her nose. "I don't like Poseidon. I mean, he brought a woman into Athena's temple! That is a huge sign of disrespect! My favorite goddess is Athena."

This time Percy's smile wavered. He crossed his arms and opened his mouth as though he were about to retort in a not-so-nice manner when he thought better of it. "Why don't you pretend to be a daughter of Athena and I'll pretend to be a son of Poseidon and we can fight monsters together and be best friends!"

Sally resisted the urge laugh. _Pretend_...

Annabeth frowned. "But they're enemies..."

"That doesn't mean _we_ have to be!" Percy said enthusiastically. "We can get them all mad about it until they find out that they don't have to be because we're not them! They can hate each other all they want but we don't have to!"

"I guess..." Annabeth said, suppressing a smile.

"Look! Those sticks can be swords!" Percy exclaimed.

The two then rushed around the park battling with sticks, laughing and screaming. At one point Percy battled 'the Minotaur' and Annabeth met 'the Sirens'.

"Sweet children, aren't they?" Sally turned around to see a woman with long black hair and color-changing eyes.

"Lady Aphrodite..." Sally gasped. She hesitated before bowing her head. "If you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing here?"

"Watching a pair of children play together, just like you," Aphrodite responded.

 _Well that sounds a bit stalker-ish..._

Aphrodite blushed. "I suppose it did. Not that I meant for it to come out that way, it's just... Those two are going to meet again in seven years and become best friends. They'll fight monsters together and become heroes of Olympus. On Percy's 16 birthday they'll admit their feelings to one another. It'll be a wonderful love full of bumps in the road.

"This'll be the last time they meet for another seven years," Aphrodite finished. "I'm sorry."

Sally gazed at the pair with tears pooling into her eyes. "Annabeth. What does she go through?"

Aphrodite placed a reassuring hand on Sally's shoulder. "Pain. Lots of pain and betrayal. But Percy will be there by her side throughout all of it."

"Then they'll be happy?" Sally asked.

Aphrodite shifted uncomfortably. "Well, no. For about another year something else will happen that will help the gods in one of the most important ways. They'll be separated without knowing where the other is or if they're okay. But then, they'll finally be happy."

"Mommy!" Percy shouted. "Where's Annabeth?"

Sally beamed. "I don't know, Percy."

"Attack!" Annabeth squealed jumping onto Percy.

"What? No fair! You cheated!"

"There are no rules!"

Sally smiled and turned around to speak with Aphrodite only to find that the goddess had disappeared. She turned back to her son and his daughter of Athena friend. They were smiling and laughing and screaming and acting like the five year olds they were.

* * *

"Mommy, when can I see Annabeth again?"

Sally's heart shattered.


	2. On the Run

"Piper! What are you doing? We're going to be late!" Tristan yelled. "Hurry, the white rabbit's leaving! We might never get to Wonderland!"

Of course, Tristan didn't actually believe they were going to Wonderland. It was just a tactic he used to get Piper to hurry up.

Speaking of Piper...

The bronze-skinned 2 year old was standing on the porch steps in her favorite blue dress and purple sneakers and looking at her dark brown hair disdainfully.

"But, _daddy_!" She whined. "My hair isn't braided!"

"If we don't hurry, we'll never make it to Wonderland!" Tristan said.

"Mommy would've braided my hair every single day," Piper muttered. "She would've told me if I should've worn my yellow dress with my blue sneakers and she would call met little angel just like the rest of the mommies out there."

Tristan felt a pang in his chest.

He was amazed that Piper could mature so quickly, but then she goes and says things like this. Like she was accusing him of being the reason why her mother wasn't with her. Why she wasn't alive anymore. Tristan crouched down and patted his knee.

"Come over here," he said.

Piper skipped over to him, singing "Summertime" which she had learned from her Grandpa Tom over the summer (of course). She sat on his knee as he swiftly braided her hair.

"Get in the car," Tristan said. "And we might just be able to catch the rabbit."

Piper's kaleidoscope eyes lit up and she ran to the black van parked in front their house, squealing. "We're going to Wonderland!"

* * *

Piper ran into the preschool grumpily, reluctant to leave her father and upset that they weren't able to 'catch the white rabbit and go to Wonderland.'

"I swear to you, I was the one who enrolled Jason into this crap school!" Tristan saw a twelve year old girl with spiky black and fierce-looking, electric blue eyes shout. She was holding the hand of a little blond boy who had the same eyes.

"I'm sorry, but where is your mother?"

"So drunk she can't even see straight," the girl snapped.

"Excuse me," Tristan cut in. "But what is going on here?"

"None of your business," the girl spat.

"Oh no, it becomes my business when my daughter starts to cry over it," Tristan retorted. And yes, Piper's lip was trembling with fear and tears were pooling into her eyes. "And from what I hear this young boy was enrolled into this school under this girl's name. And you accepted it. Therefore, her brother, I assume, has the right to go into this school."

The girl smirked when she realized he was on her side.

"Sir, while-"

"Uh-uh," Tristan interrupted. "Do you want me to take this to court?"

The teacher shook his head quickly.

"Well, there you go," Tristan said.

The teacher sighed before accepting the girl's signature and moved on.

"Thank you," the girl sighed in relief. "I'm Thalia and this is my little brother Jason."

"My name is Tristan, and this is my daughter Piper," Piper smiled shyly at Jason who was clinging to Thalia like she was his lifeline.

"Jason, why don't you go play with Piper?" Thalia suggested gently. Jason's eyes widened slightly as he stared at Thalia, as though he was betrayed.

"But my lip hurts," he said as his excuse. Anything to stay with Thalia.

"It'll feel better later," Thalia said. "And now you know better than to eat staplers."

Tristan resisted the urge to laugh.

"You ate a stapler!" Piper exclaimed. "That is so cool! What did it taste like? Was it cold? Did it taste gross?" Piper continued to babble on and on about what she thought staplers would taste like.

"Why don't you go talk about that on the swing set, Pipes?" Tristan suggested.

Piper's eyes lit up and dragged Jason over to the swing set, making Thalia laugh.

"That is so cute!" she exclaimed, referring to Jason's lost puppy look and Piper's mindless chatter.

"So, Thalia," Tristan said. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I can't exactly enroll myself, and I'm more worried about Jason," Thalia said. "He's pretty much the only reason why I haven't decided to run away already." Thalia looked down at her toes, as though she was shocked that she disclosed that information to a near-stranger.

"You don't have to tell me this," Tristan said.

"No, I probably should confide it to someone," Thalia sighed. "My dad left after my mom and he had me only to come again for enough time to have Jason. He left yet again and my mom drowned herself in alcohol. That's why I want Jason to go to school. So he can make a living and get out of here and so he wouldn't have to spend so much time in our house."

"Wow," Tristan said. "I'm like three times older than you and you're more mature than I am even now."

Thalia chuckled, modestly.

"It all depends on what home situation you grew up in," she said.

"My dad told us stories and Cherokee myths and folklore," Tristan said. "We weren't exactly rich, but we were well-off and-how do I say this-not neglected or anything like that."

"It was nice talking to you, Tristan," Thalia said. "Not many adults would do that. I better get going. I can see Mr. Fernandez giving me the stink-eye from here."

"Nice meeting you, Thalia," Tristan replied. "Good luck."

Thalia smile wanly. "I'll try. Thanks."

Tristan took a long look at Piper and Jason before walking away as well.

* * *

"Daddy, Jason didn't come to school today."

"Maybe he was sick."

Tristan knew that wasn't true, because he saw a picture in the newspaper. Thalia, a blond boy about 14 years old, and a 7 year old girl. They were fugitives. They were on the run.


	3. Sweet on America

"Mommy, will Annabeth be at the candy store?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you won't see Annabeth for a long time."

"A long time?"

"A long, long time."

"Like," Percy counted on his fingers. "An hour?"

"Longer than that, honey," Sally said. "Come on. Maybe you'll friends other than Annabeth at the candy shop."

"But I want Annabeth," Percy pouted. "We're Greek heroes! How long has it been since we saw her in the park? It feels like _forever_."

"It's been two years."

Percy's eyes widened. "But that's _forever_."

"Let's go, Percy."

Percy's tiny, seven year old hand was completely encased by his mother's as they got in the '78 Camaro and drove to the candy shop "Sweet on America."

* * *

"Mommy?"

"Sorry, sweetie, mommy's working and can't play with you right now."

"Okay," Percy mumbled into his shirt. He saw a flash of blonde. "Beth-Annie?"

"Sorry, kid," a 14-year-old looking boy with blond hair ruffled Percy's already messy hair with an apologetic smile. "No one named Bethany here."

Percy opened his mouth to say that yeah, he knew there was no one named Bethany here when he realized there was no point. No one listened to a 7 year old's opinion anyways.

"Luke, you're not gonna pick this kid up, too, are ya?" a girl with spiky black hair and electrifying blue eyes interrogated. "Because, if so, you would have to listen to my advice. I know a guy in Cali who's extremely well-off and has offered to help me out tons of times. He has a kid, too, so he would know how to take care of An-"

"Isn't he some big shot actor now, Thalia?" Luke growled. "The kid's probably neglected now, too. He may have been nice when you knew him, but he ain't so nice now."

"Shut up," Thalia snarled back.

"Stop fighting!" A little blonde girl intervened. "That's all you've been doing since we ran into some trouble in Virginia and-PERCY?!"

The blonde girl now identified as Annabeth tackled Percy in the tightest bear hug anyone could ever give or receive.

"Beth!" Percy exclaimed hugging her back equally as tight.

"Percy, what's all the racket?" Sally asked, pushing the door open. Her eyes landed on Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth. "Oh."

However, she did not comment on the fact that they had come through the back door into the break room. Nor did she bother to mention the fact that still-little-but-older-than-when-she-had-last-seen-her Annabeth was crushing Percy in her tight embrace.

"Take as much candy as you want," she said. "On the house. No need to steal it."

"H-how did you know?" Luke asked, shocked.

Sally crouched down to Luke's level (he was only about a half-foot shorter than her, but she did it anyways) and stared him in the eyes.

"You have your father's eyes," she stated.

Luke's eyes flicked over to Percy, then back to Sally again.

"He's not my bro...?" Luke trailed off.

"No, he's not," Sally agreed, her voice just below a whisper. "He's that girl's cousin, if you want to use technicalities."

"Does he know...?" Luke asked.

"I would never endanger him like that," Sally said firmly. "Why don't you go and get some candy?"

Luke nodded, smiling. He pried Annabeth off of the other 7 year old and then clasped her hand tightly as they searched through heaps of candy they could choose from.

"Why don't you speak to your cousin, Percy?" Sally smiled tightly, looking anxious for her son, before leaving.

"Cousin?" Percy and Thalia screamed after her.

When Luke and Annabeth came back, they found Thalia and Percy laughing like old friends. They stayed the night at the Jacksons' only to be tracked down by Grover at the supermarket the next day.

Percy and Sally didn't see them again after that until, well, you know.


	4. An Old Promise for an Old Friend

Summary: In which Jason meets Silena in a park right after Beckendorf leaves on Blackjack to carry out the plan on blowing up the Princess Andromeda.

* * *

She's a very pretty girl standing next to a very scary guy.

Her hair is curled to perfection and tumbling down in waves down her back. Her downturned blue eyes are like pools of water framed by nice, long eyelashes. The flecks of color in her eyes are noticeable, even from where Jason is looking at her from, about 150 feet away. Her lips are glossed, her cheeks powdered with blush, but she makes it look natural, not superficial.

The guy seems to be very burly and strong, with a thing for scraps of metal. Like most African-American guys Jason has seen, his hair is shaved and his eyes are dark. His hands are calloused and his arms are muscular and he towers above the girl by at least 6 inches.

Regardless of their contrasting demeanors (hers being the girly, popular girl in school. His being the guy who sat in the back of the class fiddling with scraps of whatever while walking down the hallways invisible), they seem to be dating. And happy.

Jason thinks, that even though they are mortals, they've achieved something he has yet to find. Love. He wants that one day, and most likely it will be with Reyna. Not that he likes her or anything.

The boy says something, the girl laughs. She says something back, and she's blushing. The boy smiles, pressing a kiss to her temple. He whispers something, and with a wistful look in their eyes, he leaves. She stares at his feet as he walks away, counting his footsteps, Jason assumes, by the way she lips numbers.

He doesn't know exactly why he approaches her, but he does, and there's no going back.

She seems about 17. Jason doesn't know why, but he notes this for future reference.

"Hi," he says. "I'm Jason."

"Um," the girl says awkwardly. "I'm 17, and you're, like, 14, so if you're hitting on me-"

Jason's eyes widened, and his face heats up, and his senses are telling him:

 _Run, run, run. Get away from this girl. She means trouble._

He doesn't know why he's thinking this, but for once he ignores it. Although he does take a step back, and she does the same.

Her eyes narrow into slits and she hisses, "I'm armed. I may be pretty, but I can fight you."

Jason raises his hands up in surrender. "I swear I'm not here to hurt you. What gave you that impression, whatever-your-name-is?"

She still eyes him suspiciously. Jason doesn't know why he does it, but he takes out his gladius in its coin form, and drops it onto the ground on the space between them.

She raises an eyebrow before taking a lipstick out of her (what seems to be) designer bag and her necklace off from around her neck and tossing it on top of the gladius.

She purses her lips as if to stop herself from saying something, but the question is clear on her face. Why do you have a weapon and why are you not questioning why mine are a lipstick and a necklace?

"So are you a daughter of Venus or something, because a lipstick seems like the kind of weapon they would have," Jason shrugs. "You know, the kind that change into swords or something. I'm a son of Jupiter. If you're lost or something I can take you to camp, it's the only safe place for children of the Roman gods."

He's rambling and he knows it. But at least the girl drops her glare. Even if it is to look at him in shock, but it was an improvement.

"My name is Silena," she says. "I'm a daughter of _Aph-ro-di-te_. Not Venus. The Greek name."

Jason's jaw almost drops in shock. There were Greeks out there?

"I'll keep you a secret if you do the same for me," Silena sighs. "I swear it on the River Styx." Thunder follows her statement.

"Sticks?" Jason scrunches up his face in confusion.

"S-T-Y-X," Silena corrects. "It's the most serious oath one can make. If you break it, it results in a punishment even worse than death. I need you to do the same for me."

Jason wants to back out. Would he risk himself, his home, his loved ones, all for the sake of a stranger? By the pained expression on Silena's face Jason realizes that Silena had done what Jason is so hesitant to do. Then he realizes, that either way they would save their homes, so what was the point?

The point is, he answers himself, is that they were on the verge of war with Saturn and he Greeks probably were, too. No need to start another war in the midst of an even bigger one.

"I swear it on the...Styx," Jason promises.

Silena smiles. "Good. Now let's take back our weapons and walk away. Deal?"

She holds out her perfectly French-manicured hand and Jason shakes it firmly. "Deal."

* * *

The next time they meet, he's a very serious warrior standing next to a very crazy girl.

The nutter is admittedly pretty, what with her bronze skin and color-changing eyes that made Jason just want to stare at her forever. Her hair is choppy, as if a toddler had attacked it with safety scissors, and it's braided in random places with colorful feathers haphazardly tied in.

The mentally-ill, in Jason's opinion, girl is glaring at him, and he's glaring right back.

"Give me that-that- _thing_ in your pocket!" she exclaims. "Was that gold? Did you steal it?"

"No, I did not," Jason snaps. His patience is thinning. He needs to get on that plane, fly back to San Francisco, topple Saturn's throne, and, ultimately, _get the hell out of here._ But this crazy person had for some reason decided that he is some sort of freaking criminal that must be stopped at all costs.

"Get away from me." the girl grumbles. She must've finally decided that this isn't worth her time and that needs to leave.

The girl pushes past the blond, muttering some not-so-nice things under her breath.

"You're the one who came up to me!" Jason calls after her.

"Shut up!"

Jason goes silent, not able to help the smirk that tugs at his lips.

The girl groans loudly, throwing her hands up in the air, before turning around and shouting at him, "Aren't you going to say something?"

"You told me to shut up," Jason said innocently batting his eyelashes in a way that made him seem like his eyes were having a seizure.

The girl groans boisterously. "I'm Piper, by the way."

Raising his eyebrows, the other 14 year old replies, "I'm Jason."

"Jason," Piper's lips quirk into a small smile. "I have a childhood friend called Jason. Went missing when he was two."

Jason's eyes widen in surprise, but before he can say anything, Piper speed walks away, and the question dies on his lips.

"Were you flirting with her?" A melodic voice questions behind him. It's a very familiar voice, too.

Jason turns around slowly. "Silena?"

Silena nods slowly, a small, sad smile on her face. Jason takes note of the tear stains on her cheeks and the lack of makeup. "I figured I'd find you here."

"You were... _looking_ for me?"

Silena nods again. "None of my friends... They're too busy. My siblings are...shallow, to be honest. And the few who are not are too young or haven't been in love yet."

"But you're a daughter of Ve-Aphrodite," Jason says, the name feeling foreign and dangerous on his lips. "Aren't you guys supposed be all about love? Not like I'd know anything about that, all of the love goddess' daughters on my side... Well, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them and the daughters of the war god."

"Our rite of passage is to get someone to fall in love with you and then break their hearts," Silena pursed her lips. "But I-I fell in love. And it-" A fat tear rolls down her face. "Broke." Another comes. " _Me_."

All of a sudden she's sobbing, crouched down on the dirt ground, and Jason is frantically looking around, hoping no one is taking this the wrong way.

"Silena, what happened?" Jason places his hands on her shoulder, urging her to stand up. Fortunately, she understands and wipes her tears away on the back of her hand. She brushed a stray black lock from her eyes, and Jason realizes her eyes are bloodshot and puffy.

"D-did you s-see that African-American boy I was here with last time we met?" Silena sniffles.

"Yes," Jason said. "That was only a couple hours ago."

"Th-that was m-my b-boyfriend Ch-Charlie, but everyone c-calls him B-Beckendorf," Silena's holding back tears now. "H-he left to go on a mission to b-blow up K-Kro-no, the Crooked One's b-boat. A-and he didn't make it!" She wailed that last sentence.

"Oh, um," Jason says dumbly. "It was for the good of everyone, wasn't it?" 'I'm sorry' didn't seem to cut it, Jason knows. Jason hates it every time someone said that about his dead-he assumes-sister Thalia.

"He died a hero. He'll be remembered as this amazing guy who risked himself for the love of his life's and his friends' safety," Jason tries to console her. He wishes that the same could be said for Thalia.

"Th-thanks," Silena thanks the boy. "That's sweet of you. And yeah, he'll probably be remembered as that. You're right. But-" Silena burst into tears again.

"I did something awful!" she exclaims, tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

"I'm sure it can't be that-" Jason stops himself short when he sees the scythe charm Silena displays for him that is dangling precariously on her leather string bracelet.

"You're a double-crosser," Jason states idiotically. "You're betraying Beckendorf. Why?"

Silena's expression becomes sorry. "Luke. He's the host of the Crooked One, you know."

Jason raises his eyebrows. The Greeks are much more involved in this war than he and his fellow Romans are. If this 'Luke' guy had been Roman, they would've shunned him. But it is obvious that Silena and most likely the other Greeks, too, still care for the man.

"He was just," Silena takes a shaky breath. "So, so charming. When I tried to get out of it, he threatened me. He told me Beckendorf and I would be protected, but..." Silena gestures miserably.

Jason doesn't know what to do.

 _She's your enemy, and a traitor to her own kind, avoice inside him urges._

But Jason finds himself trusting Silena. She is a good person. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. This was Jason's decision.

"You'll do the right thing in the end," Jason says. "I trust you. And if I do, well, then you must be a really good person."

Silena chuckles mirthlessly. "Thanks, Jason. That helped."

* * *

The last time they meet for a long, long time is about a week later. And he's a very frustrated guy standing next to a very frustrating employee.

"I have the ticket. What do you mean I can't board the plane?" Jason grumbles angrily.

"See, your seat was taken by a man whose seat was taken by a very important, who booked his flight last minute," the man smiles his glazed over smile. "Sorry, sir, you're just not a priority."

Jason vaguely wonders what happened to polite employees who try to help. He turns a heel, angrily, wondering how he was going to get to San Francisco now.

 _Mortals_.

"Jason!"

At the sound of his name, Jason looks up to see Silena in full-battle armor. What is she doing?

"Silena?" Jason asks.

"Jason," Silena stops in front of him, not even trying to catch her breath. "I knew I would find you here. I get dreams you know. I'm supposed to find you because I need your advice."

"My _advice_?" Jason questions incredulously. "You look like you were just in the middle of battle, and you come running here for my _advice_?"

"I have a chance to make things right," Silena says miserably. "But there's only a slim chance that I might survive. I don't know what to do."

"Explain the situation to me," Jason says.

"The Ares cabin refuses to fight because they're arguing with the Apollo cabin," Silena says. "If I just impersonate their cabin leader they'll follow me. I know they want to fight, it's just my friend won't allow them to. She's too mad."

"Wow," Jason states dumbly. "You see that would never happen in the Roman legion-"

"I don't care!" Silena wails. "Just tell me what to do!"

"Do it," Jason orders. "And if you die, tell them why you betrayed them and why you had to redeem yourself in the first place."

Silena nods robotically. "Okay," she says. "But my dream said you'd have a question. You've done me a favor and you risked everything for the sake of a near stranger. I want to return it."

Jason hesitates. He wants to ask the question so badly, no matter how selfish it is. His sister... She could be out there. She might not be dead.

"Have you ever run into any demigods named Thalia Grace?" Jason inquires before he can stop himself.

"Thalia Grace?" Silena looks surprised. "You mean, daughter of Zeus? Lieutenant of Artemis?"

"So she's alive," Jason sighs in relief.

"Yeah, she's one of our main fighters," Silena says. "Why? How do you know her?"

"I'm a child of the Roman aspect of Zeus," Jason explains immediately. He doesn't know why, but he trusts her. "Thalia... We have the same mother, too."

Silena's eyes widen, but she suppresses the questions she's bound to have. "Okay," she says shakily. "Um, Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"One more thing," Silena chew the inside of her cheek. "If I do die... Go to Beauregard's Chocolate Shop and ask for Mr. Beauregard. Tell him I'll be okay."

Jason nods and watches as her figure runs off into battle. Where? Jason wasn't sure, but it sure as hell wasn't in Brooklyn or he would've see it.

"Bye," Jason chokes out after she disappears completely from his sight.

* * *

1 year later, after the Giant War and on Percy's 17th birthday, Percy and Jason walk into Beauregard's Chocolate Shop.

Jason spots a man with blond hair and Silena's eyes: a watery blue with flecks of color in it.

"Excuse me?" Jason says. "Are you Mr. Beauregard?"

The man nods, a confused expression overtaking his face.

"She'll be okay," Jason states simply.

Mr. Beauregard stares at Jason with wide eyes before placing a box of chocolates into his hand. "Her favorite," is all he can say.

Jason smiles sadly before walking back to Percy who is standing at the entrance, looking utterly perplexed.

"What was that about?" Percy asks.

"Nothing," Jason shakes his head. "Just an old promise I made to an old friend. Chocolate?"

* * *

 **So I finally updated. But, like I said on my profile, I'm a slow updater. Plus, this took a long time to write. (P.S. Review make me want to update quicker).**

 **~Miyako**


	5. Besties Forever

"You look...weird," Percy remarked rather rudely.

"No, Percy," Piper said sarcastically. "Tell me how you really feel. 'Sides, you're no peach either. My eyes are burning at the sight of you."

Piper was elaborately dressed in a deep purple velvet maxi dress that fell at her knees. Her shoes were flat, dark brown, leather, lace-up boots and she even had a little lip gloss, blush, and eyeliner on. Her choppy brown hair was curled and placed in a high, pristine bun that only let two strands of hair fall loosely around her face. A silver chain and colorful friendship bracelets —Piper had whipped them up herself—adorned her neck and wrists respectively. She was currently glaring at Percy.

Percy himself was in a black tuxedo with a cerulean blue tie, undone around his neck. His hair had unsuccessfully been gelled back by Piper's stylist, but it had just bounced back into its mess. Sort of like Harry Potter's hair when Vernon tried to shave it. Only one purple and blue friendship bracelet which Piper had made him rested around his wrist. He was currently taking said friend's glare head on.

"Be grateful you can go to movie premieres like this," Percy grumbled. "I can barely afford a king-sized Kit Kat."

"Don't be ungrateful," Piper said, matter-of-fact. "I don't want to go to this, I'm only going so I can bring you along for the ride. I hate movie premieres—a bunch of desperate teenaged girls fangirling over my dad? Yeah, no thank you."

"You're lucky you even _have_ a dad," Percy retorted.

"And _you're_ lucky you have a _mom_ ," Piper fired back. "At least your mom likes to do things with you."

Piper's voice had gone quiet. The topic of parents was one neither of the pair liked to touch.

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but then seemed to decide better of it and closed it again.

"Sorry, Pipes," Percy apologized. "I guess I'm just taking my frustration about not being able to go to school with you next year out on you."

"It's fine," Piper smiled at him to show that all was forgiven. "Where are you going, anyways?"

"Some place named Yancy Academy," Percy slumped and put his hands in his pockets. "Boarding school, so no weekend visits."

"Oh," Piper said, looking down. "Besties forever, though, right? We'll always find our way back to each other."

"Besties forever," Percy laughed. "I pinky promise."

He stuck out his pinky finger, and Piper laughed. "Pinky promise, too."

They sealed the deal. The door opened to reveal the one and only Tristan McLean. "Showtime, kids."

:-:-:

"Hey, Pipes," Tristan kissed his eleven year old daughter's forehead. "Did you see the news? Your old friend—that twelve year old—Percy Jackson was in a car crash. Says he got amnesia. Can't remember the past year."

Piper wiped tears from her eyes. "I know, Dad. I know."

Tristan McLean nodded and walked away, talking into his bluetooth.

"Besties forever," Piper whispered, staring at her friendship bracelet. "You promised."

:-:-:

 **Short, I know. Sorry, but I wanted to update. OH MY UNICORNS, I UPDATED. You lot must be** ** _shocked_** **. I love Pipercy bromance, so yeah. Request in reviews who you want to meet next. I love you people, so read and review. I only updated because I reread your fabulous reviews.**

 **Thank you so much for your positive feedback!**

 **Also, WHERE IS THE LINEBREAK BUTTON?**

 **Kisses,**

 **Miyako**


End file.
